


(And) The Beat Goes On

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Series: He'll Make Me Happy [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's still a toppy bastard. Jared really doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(And) The Beat Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Sex. And then, schmoop. Sequel to [_He'll Make Me Happy_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/112631), set a few months later. Unbeta-ed. And yes, I have no shame. First, the Muppets, and now, Sonny &amp; Cher.

It's not the first time Jared's let himself into Jeff's house--he's had a key and the security codes for over a month now--but it still feels like a big thing. Bisou comes padding out to meet him; she, at least, doesn't think anything of it being Jared making his way through the kitchen and up to the master bedroom. He's early, and there's no way Jeff can rearrange things on short notice, but it's okay. He's tired enough to not want anything more than a shower and some quality time alone in Jeff's over-done bed, at least until Jeff finishes up with whatever he's got going on and comes home.

Jared drops his bag on the couch in the sitting area and leaves a trail of clothes into the bathroom. The shower is seriously awesome: multiple showerheads, custom pressure, a dozen spray patterns. Jared dreams of it sometimes, when it's been a rough day in Vancouver. He slaps it on and spends a long time letting it beat out the tension and stress Sam's slide toward the end of the season is knotting him up with.

After a while, when he feels like his shoulders and back aren't going to tie him into a pretzel, he reaches for the shower gel and shampoo. He usually pretends he uses Jeff's because it's a hassle to deal with the restrictions for carry-ons, but tonight he's tired enough to just go with the truth--a primitive part of his brain gets off on using the clean, sharp scent. It's a custom blend, fresh and citrus, something that's only shown up recently, but it's _Jeff_ in Jared's mind, and it's like he's marking himself.

Working that out--admitting it to himself--sends a low, hot thrill curling through Jared, enough that he thinks about bracing one arm on the cool granite walls and taking his time jerking off. He could do it--Jeff wouldn't care. Hell, he'd get off on listening to Jared tell him about it when he gets home, but… that's not really what Jared wants, not tonight. He slicks his cock, three long, slow strokes that edge him right up to not being able to stop, then pulls back and lets the wanting settle, sweet and aching, in his balls.

Jeff will take care of him.

***

Jared barely bothers drying off, just scrubs a towel over his hair and gets most of the water off his skin before he stumbles out of the bathroom and across the cool wood floors in the bedroom, straight for Jeff's big bed and what Jared privately calls The Sheets of Doom. He isn't complaining about them--the Egyptian cotton is better than sleeping on silk, but flying to Italy to buy the damn things is a little bit much. Not that he actually says that out loud--Jeff got the addiction from Ever and while Jared actually thinks she's pretty fucking awesome, he's not stupid enough to get on her shit list over something as dumb as sheets.

They're cool and soft and welcoming on his skin--he doesn't see a need for any clothes, not tonight--and it's maybe a minute after he turns off the bedside light before he's out cold.

***

Jared doesn't know if it's that he's tired enough and comfortable enough to have totally switched off his brain or if Jeff was making a special effort to be quiet--the guy can move like a cat when he wants--but he doesn't wake up until Jeff's on the bed with him, heavy warmth blanketing him, hot mouth moving along the back of his neck, leaving long kisses and quick, light bites across his shoulders.

"Hey, baby," Jeff murmurs into Jared's skin.

_Hey_, Jared means to say. Or maybe, _Sorry I crashed_; or even, _God, I missed you_, but all that comes out when he opens his mouth is a low, hoarse groan.

Jared can feel Jeff's mouth curve into a smile, and he'd be annoyed, except Jeff's voice is just as hoarse as his own, and from the way Jeff's rocking his hips down and rubbing against Jared's ass, Jeff's almost as turned on as Jared is.

"You smell good," Jeff says, licking at the curve of Jared's ear, his breath tickling the dampened skin before he takes the lobe between his teeth and worries at it, every nip going straight to Jared's dick, letting go only after Jared groans again. "Sound good, too."

Jared's pinned under Jeff's weight but he manages to turn his head and catch Jeff's mouth in a hard kiss, more tongues and teeth than lips, messy and slick, and _god_, so hot. It always is, no matter if they're taking their time in bed or biting and clawing at each other in a cheap motel halfway between Vancouver and LA, or a thousand miles apart with nothing but the phone and their own hands.

Jeff tastes heady and sweet, like he's been drinking Jack and Coke; under it all, Jared breathes in the mellow bite of good weed. Jeff growls into the kiss and works a thigh in between Jared's, long, hard muscle pressed up tight and hard against Jared.

"Knew you were here," Jeff says, in between kisses and bites, his voice low and rough. "Didn't know you were here like this, though, waiting for me. Would have cut out a hell of a lot earlier if I'd known."

""sokay," Jared finally manages to say. "I needed to crash and, _fuck_," his breath hisses in as Jeff grinds down against his ass. "Fuck, you're here now," he finishes, not caring at all how shaky he sounds.

"Yeah," Jeff agrees. "Not going anywhere for the night." He lets Jared get one more kiss in, then shifts up and back, stripping the sheet off Jared as he moves. Jared shivers, as much at the loss of heat as at being suddenly stripped bare, but as soon as he tries to follow, Jeff puts one hand between his shoulders.

"Stay down," Jeff growls.

Jared shudders again: at the order, at the edge in Jeff's voice, but mostly at the underlying assumption that he's going to do exactly what Jeff wants. He closes his eyes and breathes out in a hitching sigh and doesn't move.

"Good boy," Jeff says, and this time it's almost a purr. He brushes the back of his fingers down the length of Jared's spine, a slow, light trail that lights up every nerve in Jared's back. He does it again, dipping lower, and Jared bites his lip to keep from whining.

"Look at you, baby," Jeff murmurs. "All of you, all spread out for me. Fuck, you're gorgeous." He doesn't stop his hand on the third trip, just traces that maddening light touch along the crease of Jared's ass. Jared gives up trying to play it cool and goes with it, spreading his legs and arching up into Jeff's hand.

Jeff doesn't tell Jared to stop, but he also doesn't quit teasing, and Jared ends up getting his knees up under him before Jeff takes his hand away. Jared's dick is hard and his balls are aching but he stays where he is, ass lifted high and knees spread wide, and it's Jeff's turn to groan.

"God, Jay," he mutters. "You're going to fucking kill me some day." He brushes his mouth along Jared's spine, following the same path as his fingers, and Jared swears at the sharp rasp of stubble on the skin of his back. He takes two deep breaths before he thinks he can manage a few words .

"It better--" Jared stops and takes another breath. "Better not be before you fuck me," he finally chokes out. Jeff laughs and smacks Jared's ass, only a tease, nothing like what Jared knows he can dish out, but it's enough to clear the last of the sleep fog from his brain. As the sting fades to a nice glow, Jared looks back over his shoulder and pants, "Come _on_, man. I'm dying over here."

"In a minute," Jeff promises, going back to licking low on Jared's back. Jared has had just about _enough_ of the whole tease-Jared-until-he-flips-out crap when Jeff shoulders his thighs even further apart. "Need to get you ready, first," Jeff says, big hands spreading Jared wide open. "Don't move."

Jeff licks lower, quick, flickering touches that jolt through Jared like fire and ice. Jared makes himself keep breathing through the jagged spikes of anticipation, makes himself stay still like Jeff wants him to. He can do that--he'll force himself to do it--but there's _no way_ he can be quiet.

"Please," he gasps. "God, please, yes, I want--" His voice breaks as Jeff's tongue fucks into him, hot and slick, teasing him open. "More, please." Jared digs his hands into the mattress, holding on desperately.

Jeff leans back, slow and deliberate, the rough scrape of his beard shocking against Jared's thighs. "Just this?" he asks, turning his head and biting down hard enough that Jared yells into the pillow, fighing hard not to come before he's really even been touched.

"No," Jared says, his voice sliding up to an octave he hasn't reached since long before he left Texas as Jeff goes back to tongue-fucking him. "I wa--want your dick in me, slow. Want it, _god_, want it hard, so I can sit on the plane and still feel you--"

"Jesus _Christ_, Jared," Jeff says, pulling away so quickly Jared almost can't keep his own balance. Jeff slaps his ass again, growling, "Keep it right there, baby; I'll fuck it through the mattress for you, just like you want."

Jared nods, blindly, his face still pressed into the silky sheets. He doesn't look back, but he doesn't need to. Kneeling there, listening, _hearing_\--the soft sounds of belt and jeans being undone, the rasp of a zipper, the rustle of cloth--is enough to make him crazy, his brain filling in the blanks easily. He knows how Jeff's eyes go almost black with desire, knows what Jeff's dick looks like, how he'll hold it and stroke it before he puts it in Jared.

"Do it," Jared says, his voice stuck somewhere in his throat. It's quiet in the room, even over his own heart pounding, Jared can hear Jeff's breath speed up, shallow out, and it makes him want more. "Fuck me, c'mon, Jeff, I want it--"

"I know what you want." Jeff's hands are back on Jared's hips and even with as wide as Jared's got his legs spread, Jeff's thighs are pushing them farther apart, far enough Jared would be bitching about the strain on his muscles but for the feel of Jeff's cock forcing its way into his body, no lube, no prep but what was left from Jeff tongue-fucking him.

"Yes," Jared hisses through the stretch, the burn. "God, yeah, like that, want to feel it, everything, open me up with it." Jeff keeps the pace slow, agonizing, pushing in and _in_\--until Jared can't think for how Jeff's filling him, how deep he is in Jared, how much Jared wants him--and then pulls out so fast Jared whines.

"Easy, boy," Jeff gasps, sounding as wrecked as Jared feels, and starts the whole thing over, long, slow push in, so that Jared feels every inch of his dick, and then the rough jerk back out that leaves Jared aching for more. He does it again, and again, and again, finally leaning back and pulling Jared with him, his cock still buried deep in Jared.

"So good, Jay," Jeff says, his voice dropping straight into Jared's ear at the same time he wraps one hand loosely around Jared's cock. "So fucking hot when you're hard for me like this."

Jared drags air into his lungs, one deep breath, and then another, until he can finally manage to say, "Save--saved it for you."

"Did you, now." Jeff tightens his hand slowly, and _fuck_, he's still wearing his rings, Jared can feel them, smooth and warm and hard against his dick, no give at all. Jeff relaxes his hand, goes back to just holding Jared's dick. "That's my boy."

"All yours." It's cheesy as hell; Jared stutters out a laugh that slides into a gasp when Jeff closes his hand again. "God--all yours."

"Then give it to me," Jeff growls, dragging his nails the length of Jared's dick, a long twisting spiral that's too hard, too rough, fucking _perfect_, and Jared can't do anything but exactly what Jeff wants.

***

Jared would be a little embarrassed at his totally boneless sprawl, and how long he's been face-down in the same position, except Jeff had hit the bed right next to him and Jared's pretty sure he hasn't moved in just as long. Jared manages to turn his head without moving anything else; when he opens his eyes, Jeff's half-asleep but still smiling at him.

"Hey." Jared smiles back and doesn't bother trying to get the Texas out of his speech. "Eric let me off-set early enough to catch a flight tonight."

"Hi." Jeff drapes one arm low across Jared's back; Jared lets his eyes close again and thinks about purring. "Got your text."

The room settles back into quiet, nothing but the two of them breathing, slow and easy. Jared drifts for a little while until Jeff shifts his arm a little, the button on his shirt cuff catching at Jared, and--

"Dude," Jared says, dragging his eyes open, and yes: black button-down, black jeans, and the full set of rings and bracelets. "Did you really just fuck me with your clothes still on?"

"I didn't really see as how getting naked was an efficient use of time," Jeff says, laughing that low, silky way, the one that slides all over Jared. "Didn't even get my boots off."

"Oh, god, that's hot," Jared breathes. "I can't even move and that's still hot."

"Save it up," Jeff says. "You just got here. But now that you mention it…" He leans in and brushes a kiss over the point of Jared's shoulder before he rolls off the bed, unlacing his Docs and toeing them off. "The morning'll be a hell of a lot better if I take care of a few things now."

"Yeah," Jared mumbles, as Jeff heads toward the bathroom. "Sure. As long as I don't have to move." He expects Jeff to hit the shower, and almost levitates off the bed when there's the press of a cool washcloth at the base of his neck.

"C'mon," Jeff murmurs. "Gimme just a minute and then you can pass out for the night."

"'kay." Jared goes with it, hissing when Jeff slides the cloth between his legs, over his dick, and then pulling Jeff down for an actual kiss when he's through. Jeff makes a happy sound into the kiss that slides into Jared like the missing piece of a puzzle.

"Be right back," Jeff says, leaning down for another kiss, a little bit less lazy this time. "Don't go anywhere."

"Don't drown," Jared answers, letting go and curling up on his side to watch Jeff strip down on the way back to the bathroom. The shower starts up almost immediately, white noise that smooths over the edges in Jared's brain, makes it easier to think. He's not completely awake, but he's at least not a breath away from unconsciousness.

Every time Jared mentions that he and Jeff are just fucking around, Jensen rolls his eyes and Danneel looks like she wants to pat Jared on the head as though he's one of Jen's nephews. Jeff's kind of in the same mindset as Jared, but then, Jared knows enough to know that Jeff doesn't always think about whatever the hell is going on, not until it blows up or somebody points it out to him. As far as Jared can tell, that's usually Ever, but maybe, Jared thinks, future things might go better if Jared starts paying a little more attention to stuff.

Jeff hadn't actually fucked him that first weekend they'd been together, or the second time they'd hooked up, not even a week later in a hotel in Seattle. The third time, though, Jeff had flown up to Vancouver and spread Jared out on his own bed, sucking him off and working three fingers into him, easing Jared into the whole thing so smoothly Jared hadn't thought about anything but how good Jeff was making him feel. It's like that a lot between them. Jared's pretty sure Jeff's happy with how things are playing out, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to remind himself to make sure he's taking care of Jeff as much as Jeff is taking care of him.

Jeff's as good as his word, taking only a few minutes in the shower. Jared waits until he's under the sheet on the other side of the big bed, and then reaches out, his hand finding Jeff's shoulder and neck, rubbing his thumb along smooth skin, still warm and damp from the shower.

"Hey," Jeff murmurs, relaxing under Jared's hand. "Thought you'd be out by now."

"Almost." Jared moves closer. "I was waiting for you."

"All right," Jeff says, settling in and drawing Jared with him. "All right."


End file.
